Musaki's First Halloween
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki's very first Halloween, after years of isolation in the Orphanage. This fic is dedicated to my friends; Wolf Mystic, klonoakazeno, Azure Millenium and Black Raider. Hope you guys love it! Happy Halloween!
1. First Halloween

This new fic basically resembles that Musaki gets to celebrate with his adopted family with the coolest holiday: Halloween. It's really awesome and I hope ya'll like it!

This is dedicated to my friends, Wolf Mystic, klonoakazeno, Azure Millenium and Black Raider. Hope ya'll like it a lot!

* * *

Musaki's First Halloween

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: First Halloween

The leaves were falling down the tree and it became autumn in a cool, crisp evening. In the Jade Palace, the leaves were falling in the ground and they were brown, red and yellow. Then, in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, Musaki was sitting there, looking content and somehow relaxed and watching the sun go down.

Then, he heard some leaves crunching and someone stepping on them. He thought he heard something out of nowhere and it stopped. He turned his his attention to the sunset and then, comes some dragon sneaking up on him, trying to scare Musaki. It got behind him and got closer and closer and closer to him and when Musaki turned around, he started the see that it wasn't a real dragon and it roared loudly....and really badly.

"Hey, Po. What's up?" Musaki said.

Po groaned and said, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You don't roar right."

Then, Po took off the mask and said, "Man, I was this close to scaring you."

"Keep trying, big bro. So, what's with the outfit?"

"We're getting geared up for Halloween!"

"And why?"

Po gasped in shock and asked, "You've never celebrated Halloween before?"

"I've heard of it. I just never celebrated it....except since I was 6 through 10. I never kinda gotten what the spirit of Halloween was about anyways. Seeing kids dressed up something scary, trick-or-treating, telling scary stories. I never really do get what halloween is about."

"Dude, halloween is awesome! It's really exciting, strange and ancient. You can see something that makes you jump out of your skin and get the whole spirit of it."

"I'm sure it is. I've been thinking about celebrating halloween, but I was still in grieving. The only time I've gotten to the Halloween spirit is when I was eight years old. I attended this awesome halloween party near the orphanage and we've been trick-or-treating, played some games and listened to some scary stories. It was awesome. After that, I didn't get to celebrate it much, except on few occasions."

"Well, we're gonna get your Halloween spirit back."

"How so?"

"We've been invited to this awesome Halloween party in Mashuki Island. It's about 20 minutes from here. I can assure you it will be awesome."

"Really?"

"Of course, little bro. You're gonna have a great time there."

Musaki chuckled and realized that he needs to get into the Halloween spirit and maybe that party is a great idea for him. He looked at Po and said, "Count me in."

Po was overjoyed and gave Musaki a high-five and then a hug a match. Soon, they went back in the bunkhouse, where the entire hallway was decorated with Halloween objects. Musaki looked around and said, "Is this how you guys do every year?"

"Most times. Halloween is an awesome holiday and sometimes, The Five gets really excited about it."

Then, they went to the kitchen and sees Tigress in some halloween make-up and surprised Musaki and said, "Now, that's scary."

Tigress turned around and said, "You should know scary."

"Oh, please. I know what scary is and THAT really creeps me out."

"We're just putting the finishing touches on Tigress' costume." said Viper.

"Oh, really? What is she going as, an angry troll?"

Tigress laughed sarcastically and replied, "For your information, I'm going as a wicked witch."

"I think she's already been through that part." Musaki muttered.

"Have you ever been on any Halloween parties before, Musaki?" asked Viper.

"The last time I've been to one was when I was about maybe eight at the time. Since I was in the Bao Gu Orphanage, I've been through several types of Halloween parties."

"Did you have a lot of fun, then?"

"Of course. See, I don't always just stay in my room and be all depressed or whatever. I can still have fun when I want to."

"Well, maybe we can find you a costume."

"I wouldn't know where to find one."

"They have a costume place in the town, where they have the greatest and scariest costumes, where they're crazy about Halloween." said Mantis.

"Really?"

"I'm into the Halloween spirit, you know."

"Maybe we can go there tomorrow. I mean, Halloween's only 3 days away, and so's the party, so we have plenty of time. Maybe find some costumes that are really super-cool."

"That's a good idea."

Then, Shifu came in the kitchen with some pumpkins that were carved. Musaki looked at them and asked, "What's with the pumpkins?"

"I'm carving them." Shifu replied.

Musaki was surprised about Shifu's talent and asked, "You're carving pumpkins?"

"Of course. Tell me which one you think is scary."

Shifu turned to the first pumpkin and sees an angry, yet crazy looking face and said, "Possibly."

Then, he turns the next one and it was a sad, yet depressing pumpkin and said, "That will get me really depressed."

Finally, Shifu turned to next pumpkin that looks menacing and evil looking and that really scared the crap out of him. He looked at that face and he suddenly dropped his jaw and fainted. Shifu looked at it and said, "I'm guessing that it scared him."

"Gee, ya think?" Musaki asked, sarcastically.

"I see you're recovering quickly."

"I gotta say, that one is really scary looking. If I was a judge for a carving contest like that to see which one is scarier and this thing was there, it'd win."

"Might as well get ready for the party. It'll be amazing."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

* * *

It's only a couple days until Halloween, so hopefully, this fic will be a cool one. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Costumes

Every Halloween party has to fsearch for something to along with and that would be...costumes. Since it's Musaki's fist Halloween party, I thought it would be cooler that Musaki could get some costumes. It's really cool!

* * *

Chapter 2: Costumes

The next day, Po, Musaki and The Five went to town and went to a costume place where they would suit up for the party. Musaki begame eager to be excited about the Halloween party in the Jade Palace and he's been wanting to celebrate that holiday with his family.

They entered the costume place and while they were there, they had to try on several different costumes for the party and Musaki had to try on several different costumes to see if it could fit his personality. He wore a leather jacket, along with some ripped jeans and poses himself as a rock star. When he came out of the dressing room, everyone was in complete shock and unsure whether it'll be cool to wear.

"So, what do you think?" asked Musaki.

"I think it's kinda--" Crane said.

"I don't know where to begin." said Mantis.

"Too fierce?"

"Possibly." they said, in unison.

"How do you want me to wear?"

"How about something interesting?" asked Tigress.

"Interesting how?"

A few seconds later, Musaki came out with as a dragon. Po said, "That's excellent!"

"Excellent, my foot. I look like one of those stupid, crappy old medieval dragons in like a million years ago." Musaki answered.

"I have to agree with Musaki on this. It looks ridiculous." Tigress said.

"Did you guys just--" Po began.

"Agree?" asked Viper.

"Couldn't be. That's a first...and a shock." Mantis said.

Tigress and Musaki looked at each other in shock and realized that they did agree that the costume Musaki wore sucked. They said, in unsion, "We agreed for the first time!"

"That's amazing!"

"And uncanny."

"How could agree with that?!" Po asked.

"It looks like he should be catering a kids' birthday party."

"Yeah, I mean, this is ridiculous."

A few seconds later, Musaki came out with several costumes; such as a prison guard, a psychopathic killer, secret agent and a ghost and all of the costumes were rejected by himself and from the others. Soon, Musaki got a little frustrated about the choice of costume and asked, "Which costume is cool enough for me?"

Crane sighed and said, "Let's put our heads together. What kind of costume would Musaki interest himself in?"

Then, as soon as they were brainstorming, Musaki saw a costume that will most likely suit his interest. Without question, he turned to the others and asked, "How about a werewolf?"

"A werewolf?" Monkey asked.

"Why not? It looks scary and it's a lot interesting."

Mantis took a look at the werewolf costume and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Later on, Musaki stepped in the dressing room and tried on the werewolf costume and then, came out of the room and he asked, "So, is that cool?"

They looked at the costume and turned to each other and they each gave out excellent approval. They turned to Musaki and said, "Great choice."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Thanks. This will be so cool for the Halloween party."

"What costume are you going as, Po?" asked Viper.

"I'm going as a prince."

"What, prince fool?" asked Musaki.

Crane, Monkey and Mantis snickered softly at that joke and Po scoffed and said, "Prince of awesomeness."

"More like prince of chubbyness." Mantis muttered.

Musaki stifled his laughter to keep from laughing loudly and then, Po turned to him and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing....your chubbyness."

Po laughed sarcastically and said, "So funny, I forgot how to laugh."

"You know we were playing a joke on you. You'd make a great prince." Monkey said.

"As the prince, my first order is, please don't make fun of my costume."

"We won't. Just try to find some in your size."

"I hope they have some extra large."

"So, who are you going as, Tigress?"asked Viper.

"I'm going as a queen."

"Oh, great. That's definitely not what I'm expecting." Mantis said.

"What's wrong with being a queen?"

"Nothing. Just don't take it seriously."

"I'll just wear a costume as a queen. That's the art of having fun."

"What about you guys?" asked Musaki.

"Well, I might go in as a secret agent. Just call me.... Agent Crane." Crane said.

"Agent Crane? That's a cool costume."

"I'll go in as a angel." Viper said.

"I like angels."

"I might go in as a clown." Monkey said.

"Why a clown?"

"Hello, because I have a sense of humor, duh!"

"Well, that's true.

"What about you, Mantis?"

"I guess I might go as cupid." Mantis said.

"CUPID?!" everyone asked, in unison.

"What's wrong with Cupid? I think it's a cool costume."

"Yeah, if it's valentine's day." Musaki said.

"You got a problem with me going as cupid?"

"On second thought, I really don't think I have a problem with it, actually."

"Okay, then. Maybe we should go find our costumes and see if we can fit in them."

Later on, everyone tried on their costumes for the party and it fits them perfectly well. Musaki was impressed with Viper's costume and he likes her angel costume. Viper asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a real angel." Musaki answered.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Aw, thanks. Your costume looked cuter."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Hey, guys. Am I a clown to you?" asked Monkey.

They turned around and saw Monkey's clown costume and Musaki and Viper were laughing as Monkey did some serious crazy tricks he did. Musaki said, "Dude, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, I love your costume." Viper said.

"Thanks. I hoped you would."

"How about my costume?"

They turned around and saw Crane, looking cool and secretive. Then, Crane spun around and did a super pose and said, "The name's Crane....Agent Crane."

"I like Agent Crane."

"Crane, you look really cool in that costume." said Monkey.

"Thanks, Monkey."

"Hello, I am the Prince of Awesomeness! My first decree is...look at my costume."

Po came out with an amazing prince costume and everyone bowed before him. Musaki looked at him and said, "Hello, prince."

"Lil' Saki, is this awesome or what?"

"I'll say awesome. It's cool."

"Thanks."

"Can you help me out here?" asked Tigress.

"With what, your tiara?" asked Po.

"Can you get Mantis out of the dressing room? He won't come out."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure."

Then, they went over to Mantis' dressing room and Musaki knocked on his door and said, "Hey, Mantis. Can we see your costume?"

"As if!"

"Come on, I bet it's awesome!" Po said.

"No, it's not."

Musaki chuckled and said, "It can't be that bad."

Mantis opened the door and he wore a cupid costume with a halo, and a diaper to add along with it. He looked at them and said, "I could've went as a prison guard."

"That part has already been taken. Plus, you said you wanted to be cupid." Musaki answered.

"Yeah, you did. We were there."

"Well, that's true. I do look kind of ridiculous, though. They have one of these prison guards costumes that fits your size."

Later on, Mantis broke in the costume and it really fits him well. When he came out, they were amazed by his costume and asked, "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's the best costume ever." Po said.

"Thanks. It's a lot better than that cupid costume."

"Anyways, let's head home and get ourselves geared up for the party." Tigress said.

They brought their costumes and at that moment, the costumes were very fit for them and it really fits their personality well. Musaki asked, "Does Shifu need a costume?"

"I think he needs one." Crane said.

"What will he go as?"

Musaki looked at the costume, where it has a black and green robe, with a bandana, that represents a fierce warrior and they brought it along to showcase Shifu's size. Along with their costumes, they brought it along and then, they went back to the palace to save their costumes until the party.

"Great choice, Lil' Saki." Po said.

Musaki looked at it and sighed nervously and said, "I just hope he likes it."

"He will."

* * *

That's the art of having fun; trying on costumes and look cool or ridiculous in them, it's still having fun. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter where Musaki sees some special guests.


	3. Invites

I got a message from klonoakazeno saying that I should put Ichi and Fu in this fic, so klonoakazeno, here's your wish!

* * *

Chapter 3: Invites

A few hours later, Po took Musaki to his dad's noodle shop and by the looks of the restaurant, it has been decorated for Halloween. Musaki was surprised to see how Mr. Ping's restuarant is halloween-ish. He looked at them and said, "I think your dad's into the Halloween spirit."

"It's just a way to get more customers here and absoultely be taken aback by these decorations. He does these in every holiday; Valentine's Day, Easter, 4th or July, Labor Day, Halloween, Christmas, New Years'. The list is completely endless." Po explained.

"How endless?"

Po turned to him slowly and said, "You do not want to know."

Musaki realized that it's all too embarassing for him to continue on. Then, Mr. Ping sees Po and Musaki walking by. He walks over to them and out of nowhere, runs him over with a hug. Po gave him a hug, also and Musaki chuckled softly, because of that relationship. Then, Mr. Ping sees Musaki and asked, "How are you?"

"Doing okay. How about you?"

"Just fine."

Then, Mr. Ping leans over to give him a hug also and Musaki felt it was kinda weird, but he hugged him anyway. Then, he asked, "Is this how you guys are when you see each other?"

"Well, pretty much. I mean, we are family, nonetheless."

Musaki nodded and said, "That's good to know."

"Well, how can I help you boys?" asked Mr. Ping.

"The usual and Musaki will have the same thing."

"ANd you don't have to worry about paying for it, because it's on the house."

"Wow. That's cool."

"I do work here, but he does give me some free food."

Mr. Ping brought in two bowls of noodles and they both start eating it and consuming it, like it's the first time they ever had it. Musaki smiled with joy and surprise and said, "This is really good! How do you guys make something this amazing?"

"I have a secret ingredient to the secret ingredient soup."

"Seriously? What's the secret?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret. Besides me, Po knows it well."

Then, Musaki turned to Po, with this suspicious look on his face and asked, "Okay, big bro, what's the secret?"

"My lips are sealed." Po said.

Musaki scoffed and sighed in surprise, but Po whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you as soon as we get back."

Musaki got confused, but then he realized that since they are brothers, he understood anyway and then, nodded afterwards. Mr. Ping came to them and said, "How was the soup?"

"It is so cool!" Musaki said.

"Delicious, as always."

Soon after that, Po and Musaki went to a book store where they can find some info about Halloween and Musaki went on the manga section to satisfy his needs. He picked up a book about a warrior tiger with supernatural and healing powers called, 'Tiger Healer'. As he looked through the pages of it, he started to get into the whole manga stuff and said, "That is so radical! I've never seen much like this. I don't know why they don't like it so much."

"Welcome to my world."

Then, he turns around and sees his friends, Ichi and Fu, standing right there. Musaki was in deep surprise and happiness that they saw each other. They greeted them with their signature handshake, where they gave them high-fives, knuckle touches and some hand tricks as well. Then, they started laughing with each other and Musaki asked, "How are you guys?"

"We're doing great. How about you?" asked Ichi.

"The same. Me and Po were just checking out some stuff on Halloween."

"Really? Have you ever celebrated Halloween before?" asked Fu.

"The last time I did was when I was in the Bao Gu Orphanage when I was either 8 or 9. So, every year, I do celebrate halloween and have some fun, but it just made it difficult to talk to other people, so I shy myself away from them, but I do have some fun."

"That's cool. How many times have you been in a Halloween party?" asked Ichi.

"I'd say....once."

"Once?! How old were you then?"

"Either 10 or 12. How about you guys?"

"Well, honestly, I've been to several halloween parties before, so it's pretty cool, but never with Ichi. So, I think it'll be cool to have a little halloween party together." Fu explained.

"What about you, Ichi?" asked Musaki.

Ichi sighed and said, "Well, they do have these at the orphanage, but sometimes, I get really scared about how will I control my powers and all, so I spend most of them in my room."

"Seriously?" Fu and Musaki asked.

"Yep."

"Well, that's gonna change."

"How so?"

"We're having this halloween party in Mashuki Island and maybe you guys can come over."

"That's sounds awesome! When is it?"

"Halloween night."

"Do you think Po will be excited if we came?"

Po gasped in shock, when he saw Ichi and Fu standing in the manga section, where Musaki is. He smiled and said, "Hey, guys!"

"Po!"

He went over to them and he hugged them real tightly. Musaki was laughing a little and Fu and Ichi were suffocating a little, because Po's hugging tightly. Ichi asked, "Can you let us go, please?"

"Yeah, we can't breathe!" Fu said.

"Sorry, guys." Po said, chucking in embarassment, as he let Ichi and Fu go.

"From the looks of it, that would be a 'yes'."

"How are you, though?"

"I'm doing awesome! How about you guys?"

"The same."

"How's everyone else?"

"They're all doing great."

"That's good to hear."

"What are you guys doing this coming Halloween night?"

"Musaki invited us to some halloween party in Mashuki Island and we were wondering....is it okay if we can go with you guys?" Ichi asked.

Po smiled widely and said, "That would be cool of you guys to go!"

"Do we attend in costume?" Fu asked.

"Absoultely. The halloween party is gonna be lots of fun!"

"Sweet! We'll be there. Maybe me and Fu can spend the night at the palace before the party. Is that cool?"

"Of course."

"So, you guys checking out some manga?" asked Musaki.

"Yep. Have you ever read any manga?" asked Fu.

"Well....not really."

"WHAT?!"

"You've never read manga?" asked Ichi.

"Never in my life have I read it. I have heard of it, but never really read it."

"I see you got 'Tiger Healer'. That's the second issue." said Fu.

"Well, what's the first issue?" asked Musaki.

"I see we're gonna show you some of our manga books when we come over. Maybe you'll be interested in it." said Ichi.

"That's cool with me, because I need to be involved with this stuff."

"Anyways, we'll tell Shifu and the others 'hi' for you. I've got some halloween books for me and Musaki." Po said.

"Okay, cool. See you, guys." Fu said.

"Bye, guys!" Musaki said.

"Later!"

They exited the book store and Musaki felt as if that Ichi and Fu are really good friends to him and he's excited about going to the halloween party with them. Po sees him smiling and asked, "I see you're excited, aren't you?"

"Define excited. Okay, now that we've covered the obvious, what's the secret ingredient of your dad's soup? I am dying to know."

"Okay, the secret ingredient is....nothing." Po whispered.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Completely serious."

"So, that's the secret ingredient; nothing?"

"Yep. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special."

Musaki chuckled and really didn't know that the secret ingredient was nothing. He was good humored and ecstatic about it and said, "Okay, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Lil' Saki."

* * *

Well, that's gonna be awesome! Klonoakazeno, hope you like it. And I hope you put Musaki in your 'Nightmare in the Valley of Peace' fic. It'll be awesome! I'm gonna post more chapters, so stay tuned for more fun! (evil grin and demonic laughter)


	4. Trying on the Costumes

Now comes the biggest part; trying on the costumes. It's gonna be funny.

* * *

Chapter 4: Trying on the Costumes

The next day, it was only 2 days until the Halloween party and they have to try on their costumes to see if they fit well. Musaki tried on his werewolf costume and when he looked at it in the mirror, he sees that he it would definitely give the most attention to anyone. By the looks of it, he looked really awesome in it.

Then, he removed his mask and sees the entire costume as an amazing outfit that will definitely rock the entire party. He said, "This halloween is gonna be an unforgettable moment."

The door knocks and he said, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Po in his prince costume and and Musaki turned around to see Po in his costume, he said, "Yes, Prince of Awesomeness?"

"Well, I just came to see how you look in your werewolf costume." Po said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "It looks cooler and it only works with with a two-legged panda like me."

"I think your costume will give you the most attention to everyone."

"Well, I am gonna be the life of the party."

"Now, be honest. Do you think I look like a geek wearing the costume?"

Musaki looked at Po's costume and sees nothing wrong, only a panda with a silly grin on his face, looking eager and trying to be all cool and whatnot and then, without question, he answered, "You look cool with it."

"You think so?" he asked, nervously.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Then, Musaki and Po go around to see what everyone else looks like trying on the costumes they brought in and he went to Viper's room first and sees her looking like an angel in it. She sees the door open and Musaki comes in there and she asked, "Think it's a good costume."

"I think you'll shine the whole party." Musaki said.

"Aw, thanks. You're so sweet."

"So are you."

Viper giggled a little and asked, "Think you get my halo, please?"

"Of course, where is it?"

She pointed to the one near the window and then, Musaki walked over and got it. Then, he put it on her head and by the looks of it, he said, "Now you look and dress like an angel."

That made Viper smile at him a lot and said, "You're really nice."

"How about my costume?"

Then, they turned around and saw Crane looking all cool and collected, like a government spy. He wore a black costume that fits his size and wore his straw hat to go with it. Musaki was impressed with Crane's style and said, "Whoa, Crane. Now that is seriously cool. It's like you're super-dangerous or something."

"Well, I'm still me, but the look is really cool, right?"

"Most definitely."

Viper walked towards Crane and said, "You can save me anytime."

Crane let out a small chuckle and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Then, they were alarmed by a honking horn and it was only Monkey wearing a clown costume. Then, he started laughing goofily and said, "I'm a funny clown! Shake my hand, Crane."

Crane stuck his wing on Monkey's hand, and felt a shock coming through there. The others started laughing and Monkey revealed a shock button on his hand. Crane chuckled and said, "Good one."

"Thanks. What do you guys think?"

"I think it's awesome." Musaki said.

"It definitely suits you well." Viper said.

"Thanks, guys."

"Well, as your queen, let's get to the serious side."

Then, Tigress walks in with her queen costume, along with some egyptian jewlery, striking a pose. Musaki and Monkey burst out laughing when she appeared in the costume.

"Yeah, who wouldn't that fool?" asked Musaki.

Tigress puts her hands on her hips and said, "Hey, I'm just living in the moment. I'm an egyptian queen."

"You may be an egyptian queen, but you're still a Chinese bratty punk-princess."

"I mean, what's with the jewelry?" asked Monkey.

"It's plastic, but at least it'll be glamorous if I wore the real ones. I would be the new queen of the nile."

"What happened to the old queen of the nile, eat her up?"

"She will be replaced."

"What right mind would let the egyptian queen choose you as her replacement?" Crane asked.

"One who has grace, style, beauty and discipline."

"Besides the discipline, those three, you have none of these." Musaki said.

"Attention!"

They turned around and saw Mantis hopping out of nowhere and wore his little golden-green and gray security guard outfit. He posed in his bad-boy/security look that will have everyone quiver in fear.

Musaki was amazed by it and said, "If I was judge for a costume competition, I'd give this costume a 15."

"Seriously? Thanks."

Then, Mantis looked at Tigress' outfit and asked, "What up with the outfit? She looks too trampy."

"She's passing for an egyptian queen and I think it looks ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, it'll attract attention at the party."

"If they left afterwards."

Soon after, Po returned to find them in the hallway and said, "I think Shifu likes the costume that you brought in, Musaki."

"What do you mean?"

Then, Shifu came in the hallway, wearing a green robe along with a punk mask and a bandana on his forehead with chinese writing on it, looking extremely tough and all. Then, he said, "You don't want to mess with me."

Musaki dropped his jaw and sees Shifu's costume and said, "Okay, this one wins the best halloween costume award EVER!!"

Shifu smiled and said, "Thanks for the costume, Musaki. It made me feel...awesome, dude."

"Did you just say 'dude'?" asked Po.

Then, Shifu became shocked about what he uttered out and said, "I guess I just did."

"It's cool though. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the costume."

"Thanks. I think this party will be a knockout."

"Is it cool that Ichi and Fu tag along, also?" Musaki asked.

Shifu was surprised that Ichi and Fu are coming over to the party with them and he did want to see him again and said, "Absoultely. I haven't seen them in so long."

"And they said 'hi' to you guys as well."

"I can't wait to see them. When are they coming?" asked Crane.

"They're gonna spend the night with us on Halloween eve and they'll go to the party afterwards."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Shifu looked at all the costumes they wore and Tigress' costume caught her attention and asked, "What's with the costume, Tigress?"

"It resembles being an egyptian queen." she answered.

Then, Musaki let out a fake gag and said, "Tacky."

"Who asked you?"

"Well, it is!"

"What do you think, Shifu? Does it bring out your eyes?"

"By the looks of it, I think it's a mess and if it does bring out my eyes, I would pop them out and eat them immediately."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Looks like the egyptian queen finally falleth." Monkey said.

"Whatever."

"All right, students. It's late. Get some sleep." Shifu said.

"Yes, master."

* * *

Awesome, right? Hopefully, you'll find it amusing. And some special guests will be in the next chapter.


	5. Sleepover

Well, before the night of the halloween party, Musaki has his first sleepover and the two guests; Ichi and Fu. Hopefully, klonoakazeno likes it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sleepover

The next day, Musaki was excited for two things; the party and Ichi and Fu's sleepover in the Jade Palace. He sat on the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, just thinking about what it will be like to go to a halloween party. He visualized on how it's gonna be; people wearing costumes, playing a few games, dancing and everything. He can tell that he's really gonna have some fun along with his friends and family.

And what's more exciting for him is that Ichi and Fu are gonna spend the night with Musaki, just having fun, like a sleepover. It's been several months since he last saw Ichi and Fu, because they always do everything together. All of a sudden, someone puts his hand on his shoulder and he looked up and it was Po, standing there.

"What you doing, Lil' Saki?" asked Po.

"Nothing. Just hanging out."

"Hanging out?"

"Yep."

"Mind if I hang out with you for a while?"

"Of course."

Po sat down next to him and asked, "What you thinking about?"

Musaki sighed and replied, "Thinking about how awesome it's gonna be to experience an awesome halloween party."

"Yeah, tomorrow is gona be so cool. There's gonna be a lot of dancing, games and they even do a costume competition."

"A costume competition?"

"Yeah, every year, they pick the ones that wore the best costumes in the party and the ones with the ones they like best wins. It's really cool. Though, it's not a real competiton, it's the art of having fun."

"That actually made a lot of sense."

"Trust me, it's gonna rock. Plus, your costume's the awesomest, so there's no doubt in my mind that people will love your costume. It's really cool."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Musaki smiled and said, "Thanks, big bro."

They leaned each other for a hug and kept looking at the sky for a short time. Then, he said, "You know which costume will land in secret place for the costume competition?"

"Whose?"

"Tigress'."

"Yeah, I think the judges wouldn't like Tigress' egyptian costume. It looked like something came alive from Egypt and threw up in it."

Musaki started laughing and knows that Po's right. The judges would hate Tigress' costume if she appeared in it. Then, Po started laughing as well and they both laughed out loud and sighed also. They looked at each other and smiled at each other.

"So, want to head back inside?" asked Po.

"Most definitely."

They stood up and walked back to the bunkhouse, and as they enter inside, they encounter some bags coming out of nowhere. Musaki asked, "Who's bags are those?"

Then, he sees a note from there and reads, 'If you want to find out who's bags are those, you'll receive a surprise in your room.'

"My room?"

Then, Musaki and Po went to the hallways of the bunkhouse and then, they see the door open and in comes....

"SURPRISE!!"

Musaki's jaw dropped as he saw Ichi and Fu standing there and he was completey surprised and amazed that they're here. He went inside and gave each of them a hug and a high-five. Then, he said, "I didn't know you guys would be here?"

"You didn't think we'd never shown up?" asked Fu.

They started laughing with each other and Po was surprised to see them as well. Ichi saw Po standing there and he said, "Come on in, big bro."

Then, Po entered the room and gave them both a hug. They were relived with this kind of hug. Fu said, "That hug was a lot better than the one you gave us yesterday."

"A LOT better than yesterday, cause we were suffocating." Ichi replied.

"Sorry, guys, but I was just so happy to see you guys again." Po said.

"You saw us yesterday. It's not like we've been gone for years."

"But it feels that way."

"So, how did you guys get here?" Musaki asked.

"Can I answer that question?"

They turned around and in the hallway, comes Shifu, standing there surprised and cool. He smiled and said, "I see that you're surprised that Ichi and Fu are here."

"Most definitely." Musaki said.

"I invited them in when they came here. I was keeping them as a surprise for you."

"You haven't changed much, Shifu." Ichi said.

"I'm still me."

"Does the Five know we're here?" asked Fu.

"Why not ask them yourselves?"

Ichi and Fu went out of Musaki's room and sees the Five standing near their dorms, looking at them. He said, "What's going on, guys?"

"Not much. Just gearing up for Halloween." said Crane.

"Do you guys have costumes?" asked Fu.

"Of course."

Then, Ichi looks at the piece of egyptian earring that's hanging around Tigress and asked, "What is that crap?"

"This happens to be my egyptian earring. It's a fake one, though. I'm being an egyptian queen." Tigress said.

Fu scoffed and asked, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So far, this is the most ugliest piece of junk I've seen in my life"

"What do you know about fashion?"

"I know a lot about fashion than you do."

"That would really scare them away." Mantis whispered.

"Or throw up in it." Ichi whispered.

"Ichi, what do you think of it?" asked Tigress.

"I think it's amazing."

"SERIOUSLY?!" everyone asked.

"Yeah, you know, I saw an outfit dressed exactly like that."

"Fascinating."

"It had class, style, elegance and beauty."

"Well, I do consider myself a beauty symbol. It shows some dignity."

"As dignified as it was, when they gave it to me, too bad I peed on it after that."

They were bursting out laughing about that outfit and Ichi gave some high-fives and knuckle touches on that. Tigress got a little livid and said, "I don't see anything so amusing about that!"

Shifu chuckled a little bit and then, Tigress looked at him and he quickly stopped. She said, "If I were queen, I would banish you all!"

"Ooh, I'm scared now." Mantis said, sarcastically.

"Help me! Help me! I'm being tortured by the ugly queen!" Musaki said.

"What will become of us?" Ichi asked.

They were laughing hysterically and Tigress said, "Regardless of what you say, I think it's beautiful."

Then, she storms off and went into her room and Musaki said, "If by beautiful meaning 'looking like a yak-butt', then it is beautiful."

They turned to Shifu and said, "Sorry, master."

"Apology aceepted. By the way, I'll let you in on a little secret. I hated Tigress' costume."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. It gives too much attention."

"Completely too much attention."

Later on, after dinner, Musaki, Ichi and Fu went in Musaki's room and they showed each other their costumes. Musaki showed them his werewolf costume and they loved it. Ichi said, "That is the best costume ever!"

"Thanks, dude. It's a choice between that or a dragon. And I do NOT want to be a stinkin' dragon." Musaki said.

"I agree. Dragons are scary." Fu said.

"Like you would know! You have all these dragon books in your room!" Ichi exclaimed.

"What's wrong with owning dragon books? The pictures look awesome."

"Please, you saw some dragons in person, and you got really scared, you yanked my tail and ran so far away, my face had left me some scars and bruises."

"Did that really happen?" asked Musaki.

"Oh, yeah. My face was completely bandaged for 2 weeks. The only part of my face that wasn't scarred was my eyes. It was difficult to have my face bandaged and I felt as if I was never gonna see again, but it wasn't all bandaged. Half of them were okay."

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Fu.

"I know you are."

"What costumes do you guys have?" asked Musaki.

Ichi went first and pulled out a costume from his bag and his costume was a punk-rock outfit. Musaki completely liked the outfit and said, "That's what you're gonna wear for the party tomorrow?"

"I love this costume, man. It's really cool. So, I'm gonna wear this tomorrow." Ichi said.

"As if!" Fu said.

"You got a problem with it?"

"You could've bought a butterfly costume!"

"That piece of crap?! Like heck I'm gonna wear that."

"And I'm curious to know what's your costume?" Musaki asked.

"Most definitely."

"I saw her costume. It's disturbing."

Then, she pulled out a pink princess costume with frilly fur and a skirt to go with it. Musaki and Ichi looked at it and Fu asked, "What do you think, Musaki?"

Musaki didn't know how to think of it and then, he said, "Well, it's very.....pink."

"And hideous."

"Hideous?! I think it's the best costume EVER!!"

"Yeah, if you've been living in a cave!"

"Well, I think Musaki approves of it."

Musaki didn't want to be in the middle of it and he said, "In my opinion, are you really serious about wearing that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well.....how do I put this kindly? You know you look pretty and all, but..... I'm gonna have to agree with Ichi on this one."

"WHAT?!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ichi exclaimed.

"Don't take this personally, though."

"It's okay, Musaki."

"By the way, did you guys bring your manga books?" Musaki asked.

"Oh, yeah! We brought them along." Fu said.

Ichi and Fu brought in their mangas and showed them to Musaki. He was extremely excited about seeing them for the first time. He looked at all the mangas and he gasped loudly and sees the first five books of the supernatural fox destructing the roots of all evil. He turned to Ichi and Fu and asked, "What do think of these books?"

"These are AWESOME!!!" Musaki exclaimed.

"I told you they could be cool! These are the inspirations for our powers."

"That's cool."

"Maybe we can bring you some mangas pretty soon and see if these will be your interest." said Ichi.

"Wow, thanks."

Then, comes a knock on the door and Musaki said, "Come in."

In comes Po and said, "Just wanted to check on you guys. I can see you're having fun."

"Yep. We're having a great time." Ichi said.

"Well, Shifu wanted me to tell you guys not to stay up all night."

"We won't stay up all night." Fu said.

"All right. Well, I'm getting ready for bed. Good night, guys."

"Good night, Po."

Then, Po closed the door and Ichi said, "Maybe we should rest up."

"Yeah, from the looks of it, we do not want to fall asleep for the party." Ichi said.

"I know. Good night, guys."

"Night, guys."

Then, they turned off the lights and went in their beds and then, Musaki said, "This is the best sleepover...and it's only my first."

"First?" asked Fu.

"Well, I've never had any sleepovers before."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've been grieving over my parents death since I've been in the Bao Gu Orphanage for 11 years and I've never had any sleepovers before."

"Same as I. I've never had any sleepovers, because I was afraid about what would happen if I can't control my powers, so I never went." Ichi said.

"Well, it's a cool thing that you didn't get to lose control of your powers tonight. We can still have fun." said Musaki.

"Yeah, I know. Good night, Musaki."

"Night, guys."

"Can't wait until tomorrow."

"So am I."

* * *

LOL I'd say it's a lot of fun writing this and reading it at the same time. Hope you guys like it. More chapters coming your way!


	6. Getting Ready

It gets a little funnier and cooler from this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting Ready

The next day, everyone is getting ready for the party and Musaki became super excited about the party. He puts on his werewolf costume and puts on his mask to check and see if it's fitting well. He looks at the mirror and said, "Well, this is it. The halloween party of a lifetime and I can tell it's gonna be awesome and I am so gonna have a lot of fun with it."

"What's taking so long?" asked Tigress.

"Zip it, Queen of Retard. I'm only one panda, you know." Musaki said.

"You've been in here for 10 minutes!"

"I'm just checking to see if it's on straight and fits right. Is there a problem with that?"

"The party's in three hours and I need to look perfect."

"Perfect, schmerfect. It's just a costume. It's not like you're really gonna be the queen."

"What's going on?" Mantis asked.

"I need to break in my costume and see if it's right."

"I'm pretty sure you're already breaking your costume."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It basically means, you're gonna look really ridiculous in that egyptian costume."

"I agree 100 percent!" Musaki said.

"No one's talking to you."

"Nobody even asked!"

Ichi came through the hallway and asked, "Where's Musaki?"

"I'm in here."

"Okay, I was just coming in to tell you that we had a great time last night."

"So did I."

"Yeah, I can hear you talking last night. It just interrputed my beauty sleep."

"What beauty sleep? You have NO beauty sleep!" Mantis exclaimed.

"It's important to me to look beautiful."

Musaki scoffed loudly and said, "Yeah, that'll be the day."

"Whatever!"

Then, Musaki opened the door and wore his werewolf costume and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look AWESOME!" Ichi exclaimed.

"I agree."

"It's stunning."

Musaki lowered his eyebrows and gave a scowling look to Tigress and asked, "Stunning? Who keeps saying that crap?"

"That's how it looks. Everyone would be scared if you came to the party like that."

"That's the purpose of coming to the party. To look scary."

"Yeah, no chiz." Ichi said.

"Forget what she said. You rock in it."

Then, Crane and Viper came along with their costumes. Ichi was surprised to see their costumes and he said, "Wow. Awesome outfits. Looks really amazing."

"Thanks. I'm going as a secret anget and Viper's going as an angel." Crane explained.

"I like angels a lot."

"Why do you like her outfit more than mine?" asked Tigress.

"Because angels are sweet, unlike you, who's rotten."

Viper chuckled and a little and she said to Ichi, "I'm glad you liked my costume."

"Thanks."

"Hello, all."

They all turned around and saw Po's costume. Ichi asked, "What is that?"

"It's his costume. He's going as a prince." Musaki said.

"You can be honest."

"I would say it looks like you're trying to look like....some medieval nerd."

Po chuckled nervously and said, "Well, at least you're being honest."

"Where's Monkey and Shifu?" Fu asked.

Then, Fu came around with her outfit and Ichi fake screamed and said, "Look out! It's revenge of the pink monster!"

Fu puts her hands on her hips and said, "Well, at least I don't party like a rockstar!"

"At least I can party like a rockstar and not be called a 'princess.'"

"If you would've bought the butterfly costume, that wouldn't have been easier for me."

"What's with the costume?" asked Po.

"I had to go as a ballerina/princess."

"Combined with ugly and hideous."

"Whatever!"

"So, how do I look?"

Then, Monkey comes in with the colorful clown costume and showcased his acrobatic moves. Musaki was impressed and said, "I'd give it a 10 for the costume and for that move, I'd say a 25."

"Thanks, Lil' Saki."

"Brilliant color. It definitely brings out your eyes." Viper said.

"Who are you going as?" asked Ichi.

"A clown."

"Well, you are pretty funny."

Then, Tigress came out of the room with her costume and asked, "How about me?"

"Still looks goofy." said Fu.

"Are you really serious about wearing that?" asked Crane.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Do we have to go through the same thing everyday?" asked Po.

"Hello, students."

Then, Shifu came with his punk-rock. green and black robe costume with the bandana and brought in some moves to go along with it. Then, he asked, "What do you think of my costume?"

They all turned their attention to Shifu's costume and Musaki said, "I'll give it a 30. Because it's awesome!"

"Thank you, Musaki."

"You're welcome."

"Shifu is definitely gonna rock out the party tonight."

"Where's your costume, Ichi?" asked Shifu.

"I'm gonna wear it now."

Then, he went inside and put on his costume and accessories on. Then, he came out of the room, looking like he's ready to rock out in the party. It brought out everyone's attention and Shifu said, "That's an incredible costume."

"I'd give it a best dressed award." Musaki said.

"Thanks, Musaki."

"We might as well get ready and head out to the party." Shifu said.

"Yes, master."

Later on, they all exited the Jade Palace and went to Mashuki Island for the party. Musaki felt excited and also really looking forward to have some fun with the party and he knows that it will be a cool experience that he'll cherish for the rest of his life and savor the memories.

* * *

It will be the party of a lifetime in this next chapter!


	7. The Party

Prepare yourselves for the party of a lifetime. It's getting awesomer! And we have an appearance with Black Raider's OC character, Chen. Hope I got this right. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Party

Several hours later, the gang got ready and left the palace to attend the most awesomest halloween ever. Musaki was completely excited and looking forward to have a great time at the party. They headed towards the mountains and went past the oasis of China and soon enough, they were already in Mashuki Island, where there's a ginormous temple standing before them.

Musaki looked at it in amazement and said, "That entire building is HUGE!"

"Isn't it, though? I've been in this temple several times and it's still remained the same." Shifu said.

Ichi looked at Shifu and asked, "How many times _have _you been there?"

"2 million times, unless it's a mission."

"Everyone must like you there."

"Well, I'm sure they will all get a load of me." Tigress said.

Musaki scoffed and said, "And then flee the building afterwards."

"Well, if they should flee the building, it'd be your costume."

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "I'm ready to party now without your big ego getting in the way."

"Hopefully, that'll be enough." Shifu said, sternly.

"I'm ready to end this feud if Tigress will stop talking about looking good in her costume." Musaki said.

"So am I." Tigress said.

"Let's just have fun. Does it really matter if we look good for the party?" Fu asked.

"She's got a point there."

They entered to the steps of the temple and got their invitations there and as they opened the door, it was a ginormous party with every animal dressed in costumes, dancing, playing games, socializing and everything. Musaki took it all in and he can tell that he's ready for a good time.

Shortly when they arrive, everyone paid their attention on Musaki's costume and he received some very amazing comments.

"Kid, amazing werewolf costume!"

"I see you stand out better."

"Have you been in several halloween parties before?"

"You will definitely win this year's costume awards!"

Listening to all these comments made Musaki feel like he's being acknowledged for wearing the best costume ever. He laughed softly, then turned to everyone, where they were cheering and applauding for Musaki's werwolf costume and he smiled a little and said, "Thank you all."

"Now, that we've covered the small fry, what do you people think of my egyptian costume?" Tigress asked, as she did an egyptian dance and a pose to match with it.

Most of them felt kinda disgusted by the way she moved and danced. And when she finished, she asked, "What do you think? Does it take your breath away?"

"Yes, it did....and I want it back."

"You may the strongerst member of the Furious Five, but did anyone give you any fashion advice?"

"I'd give that costume a big 'no-no'."

"The kid with the werewolf costume would definitely trump your costume."

Tigress looked shocked and realized that Musaki's costume was the best around, even though they just arrived. Musaki chuckled and said, "What'd I tell ya? I guess all the attention belongs to me."

"This is unfair!"

"Yeah, well, life's unfair."

"Cool costume, man."

Then, he turned around and saw a real werewolf, with brown eyes and a light white polar bear fur. Musaki looked surprised and saw an actual werewolf standing there. He said, "Thanks, dude."

"I guess it's an awesome costume or so they all say."

"Well, my costume's the best around. I bet your costume's cooler too."

"Yep."

Then, he turned himself into cheetah cub. Musaki gasped and said, "Whoa! That's incredible! How'd you do that?"

"That's how I am. I'm a shape-shifting werewolf. I can go from a cub to a werewolf."

Then, he turned himself back to a werewolf and Musaki looked shocked and said, "Okay, that's weird, but awesome."

"Thanks. I'm Chen. What's yours?"

"Musaki."

"Nice to meet you, Musaki. First time being in a halloween party like this?"

"Well, to be honest, Chen, I've been in small halloween parties before when I was younger, but this is the first time I've ever been to one that's totally huge."

"That's amazing. So, who are you with?" asked Chen.

"My adoptive family."

"Hey, Musaki. There you are." Shifu said.

"Master Shifu?" Chen asked.

Then, Shifu turned around and gasped in shock as he saw his old friend again. He exclaimed, "Chen!"

Then, he leaned over to Shifu and gave him a hug. Musaki chuckled softly and asked, "You guys know each other?"

"Yes, we have. A long time ago. Me and Chen are like family and we've known each other for so long."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"So you guys adopted him?" asked Chen.

"Yes, we have. It's his first halloween party."

"So, I see. Where's Po and the rest of the Five?"

"They might be having some fun or whatnot."

They looked around and sees Tigress dancing along with her costume, looking good-looking and wanting to get noticed. She spots them and gives her a wink. Chen looked at it and said, "Shouldn't there be a law that doesn't allow her to wear something...tacky?"

"Don't ask." Musaki and Shifu said, in unison.

Then, Ichi and Fu saw Musaki with Shifu and they were super-surprised that he's hanging out with an actual werewolf. Fu looked shocked as she looked at him and asked, "You're not gonna eat us, are you?"

Chen chuckled and said, "No, I'm not eating anyone."

"Ichi, Fu, this is Chen."

"You guys...know each other?"

"Yep. He's one of my family members."

"Nice to meet you guys." Chen said.

"Same here." Ichi said.

"You'll have to excuse Fu. She's kind of afraid of werewolves." Shifu said.

"Don't worry. I don't bite."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

"There you guys are. Musaki, you and Shifu are nominated for the best dressed list and best costume award." Crane said.

Then, they turned their attention to Chen and they were completely surprised that he was here. They were just happy to see their old friend again. There were laughter and conversation going on.

"How are you?" asked Po.

"Doing fine. How about you guys?"

"The same." Viper said.

"What brought you here?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah, that's what we want to know." Ichi said.

"Well, half of my family never went to a place like this before, so we decided to come here. And from the looks of this, it's amazing."

"So, Crane, what were you trying to tell us?" asked Shifu.

Crane went off track and completely remembered what he was saying to them. He said, "Before I forget, you and Musaki are the nominees for best costume award and best dressed list. They need you guys on the stage."

"Let's roll."

Soon, Musaki and Shifu went into the stage and they got to the front of the stage for this amazing moment for them. He looked at Musaki and said, "May the best costume win."

"Same here." he said, as they shook hands.

"Now, the first contestant has lots of style to be just like the Dragon Warrior. Maybe we present, Roshi!"

Then, there was rhinoceros, grey eyes, taller, wears a red cape and a pair of raggedy shorts and he walked around the catwalk, posing and all. Most of the audience were clapping silently. Shifu and Musaki looked disturbed by this and Shifu said, "He doesn't wear like Po does."

"Definitely not costumed for an award." Musaki agreed.

Later on, the announcer said, "Now we have Master Shifu!"

"Good luck." Musaki said.

"Thanks."

Then, the lights grew dark and it became green and red. Then, Shifu came out with his punk-kung fu green and red robe with the bandana on his head. The audience were liking it. Then, he went across the stage and puts his swords and did some fancy tricks with it and raised them up in the air. There were streams of cheers and applause throughout the performance.

Musaki took a peek and whispered, "You're doing awesome, Shifu."

Then, he went backstage and Musaki smiled at him and said, "You were awesome!"

"Thank you."

"Now, he's a newcomer from the Jade Palace with the most awesome outfit ever. Please give it up for....MUSAKI!!!"

Then, there was a huge crowd screaming for Musaki and then, he took a deep breath and faced the stage with his werewolf costume. Most of them were screaming and Ichi and Fu were standing there, chanting, "Go, Musaki!"

The Five and Po were cheering wildly and gone extremely crazy for the outfit. Musaki put in a few peace signs and posed like a wolf. Then, he chuckled softly with a wink and went backstage. He sighed in relief and said, "That was sacry."

"But it was great."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

A few minutes later, the announcer brought them all out to the stage and said, "We've got our three contestants here. Who loves the Dragon Warrior costume?"

There was silence and even, Po hated the outfit and thought to himself, 'He calls himself the Dragon Warrior? He can't even wear it right and he's a rhino.'

He continued on, saying, "Who votes for Master Shifu's amazing costume?"

There was a large amount of cheers and applause coming from the crowd and Shifu removed his bandana and bowed to his audience with poise and grace. And finally, the announcer said, "How about Musaki's werewolf costume?"

The audience went crazy over the outfit and there were screaming and cheering for this costume. It's like they want Musaki to win the contest. Soon, Musaki was surprised that everyone liked it a lot. Then, the announcer said, "Okay, settle down. In third place, Roshi's Dragon Warrior outfit."

There was a small amount of cheers and applause because it was the worst costume they ever saw. He continued on with the announcement and said, "Second place, Shifu's punk kung-fu costume."

Shifu took it with dignity that it came second place and he was okay with it. He bowed to them with grace and respect. And then, the announcer said, "Well, I guess the first place winner for best costume award is.....MUSAKI!!!!"

It shocked Musaki the most and the audience went bananas over the outfit. He was happy about being in first place for best costume award. They gave him a crown and a banner for first place. He laughed softly and realizes that this halloween party was the best thing ever.

Soon enough, the Five and Po congratulated him for being in first place for the best costume award.

"Congrats, Lil' Saki." Mantis said.

"Thanks, guys."

"Well, I have to admit, your costume did look better." Tigress said.

"Yeah, no chiz."

"Congrats, Musaki. We didn't know you had it in you." Ichi said.

"Well, I guess so."

Several minutes later, Shifu's costume won the audience's attention for ranking in at number one for the best dressed list. All the others were really happy for him and congratulated him for that. Musaki came to him and said, "I guess that costume rocked the house, right?"

"Yes, it did. Musaki, thanks for picking out my costume."

"You're welcome."

Hours later, Chen got to know Musaki more and he told him everything about what he's been through for the past 11 years. He told him, "I'm sorry that really happened to you."

"Yeah, well, it's nice to know that I have a family. It's really awesome for me."

"Will Musaki come to the stage and rock out the dance moves for us?" asked the DJ.

"Be right back."

Musaki ran off to the stage and grabbed the mic and exclaimed, "What's up, Mashuki Island?! Are you guys ready to rock? Prepare for a THRILLER NIGHT!!"

The crowd cheered and applauded in uproar and the music starts playing and he was dancing to it and everyone went straight up crazy as they danced along and Musaki belted out the lyrics.

_It's close to midnight and something evil is lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed_

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind  
You're out of time_

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin the jaws of the alien this time  
(they're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see_

_"FREEZE!" Musaki said._

Then, the music plays again as he jumped out of the stage and told everyone to do the thriller dance. Musaki went in the lead of the dancefloor and did the entire thriller dance. They were all getting into it and by the time, everyone did the dance, Musaki went back on the stage and kept on performing.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight_

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriler_

_Oww!_

Everyone continued dancing and having a great time and they heard a rap version of the song.

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yall's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the devils of heck  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

Then, Musaki releases his demonic laugh across the room and after that, all the audience went stir-crazy. At that point, Musaki felt that this party is the best party around.

Soon after, the Five, Musaki, Ichi, Fu and Po left the party and headed home, but Chen stopped them before they could leave. He said, "Hey, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

"That dance really got me worked up. I don't know how to keep up with that." Chen said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Takes practice, my friend."

"That was awesome. Anyways, great to meet you."

"Likewise."

"You guys, nice seeing you again."

"Us too. Take care."

"We will. Bye!"

"Later!''

Then, they walked all the way back to the Jade Palace and Po saw Musaki looking happy and said, "I see someone's the life of the party."

"I know. That was a lot of fun." Musaki replied.

"And that costume competition, you even blew Shifu out of the water." Mantis said.

"Well, hey. He took it well."

"That's true. I gotta say, that dance was interesting. How do you do it?"

"Yeah, we want to know why." Ichi said.

"Well, like I said, it takes practice. I pretty much practice those moves whenever I'm in the training hall or whatever and it takes me 2 hours to get it in speed."

"I gotta say, I'm impressed." Po said.

"You have to teach us some of those moves." Fu said.

"Yeah, and maybe break a nail afterwards." Ichi scoffed.

"I do not break a nail!"

"Please, everytime I teach you a dance move, you always break a nail. And then, end up complaining about it, which gets on my case, basically."

"Well, you weren't paying attention to me."

"I'm your big brother. That's my job. I'm not supposed to pay attention to you."

"Okay, guys. I think we get it." Po said.

"Are you looking forward to go back again next year, Musaki?" asked Shifu.

"If you guys are with me, I'd be on board."

"Most likely, Lil' Saki!" Ichi cheered.

* * *

Awesome chapter, I know. The song is "Thriller" from the late Michael Jackson. Hopefully, the thriller dance was awesome for you guys. Last chapter to put in.


	8. Scary Story

This is the last chapter and what's halloween without scary stories?

* * *

Chapter 8: Scary Story

A few hours later, they were home and Po was gobbling up most of the candy. Musaki looked at him and said, "Hey, tone it down with the candy. Your stomach won't take it."

"My stomach can handle everything." Po said.

"That's what you always say every year, and then you puke afterwards. We do not want another repeat of last year, when you ate so much candy, you threw up on Shifu's trobe and it made him throw up as well."

"I remember that. You really overdid it with the candy thing." Crane said.

"And I still smell your puke in my robe." Shifu said.

"Oh, come on. You're overracting."

"Seriously, I don't think your ginormous stomach will take much more of it." Mantis said.

"Oh, come on. It's just several pieces of candy. How much more could I possibly--"

Then, he felt something in his stomach and it was about to go through him, then he excused himself and went outside and vomited four times on the ground. Then, he came back inside, groaning in pain and sickness. Then, Musaki said, "I told you not to overdo it."

"Well, at least you didn't throw up on someone's robe."

"Actually, I did threw up on the ground and also on Tigress' egyptian jewelry."

"You did WHAT?!" Tigrerss shrieked.

"You threw up on Tigress' egyptian fake jewelry? Way to go, Po!" Mantis exclaimed.

"It was an accident."

"Oh, that was no accident. It meant to be puked anyway." Monkey said.

"It looked absolutely ridiculous." Crane agreed.

Then, Ichi and Fu came in and said, "You guys got some trick or treaters here."

Then, they came over and the kids said, "Trick-or-treat!"

"How'd you guys get here? It's like almost midnight." Viper said.

"We had this halloween party not too far from here."

"We do have some candy left, but Po ate some of it."

The kids groaned in disappointment and then, Musaki said, "Then, he gave it all back...out of his mouth."

"Eww!"

"But, do not worry, you guys. I got something much awesomer than cnady."

"What's that?" a little bunny asked.

"How'd you guys like to hear a scary story?"

The kids started cheering as they went outside the front of the palace and Musaki was sitting in front of them, reciting the story.

"It was a dark, cold, dreary night. October 31'st was the date and there were a couple of little guys dressed like you, trick or treating around China a little late. Now, normally, this little town was safe and sound, but this year, things were ill, but as on every halloween, the parents send their kids out, not knowing this yet, it was NOT chill. There was a rude awakening in this little Chinese town, no more tranquity or peace, not a dragon, a ferocious vampire or even Tai Lung, but this monster was called the Jade Palace beast. This monster is dreadfully ugly and she bothers you when you're all alone, a face like nothing you've seen before and she reeks of girlie cologne. She stalks her victims slowly, with the world's most horrible breath, but she doesn't breath through fire or sucks blood, she yaks her victims to death. So if you see this monster, run and don't look back, kids. This monster's called the Jade Palace beast...."

But, the door opens and in comes Tigress with her puked-up egyptian fake jewlery and Musaki finish the story, "And holy smokes, there she is!!"

The kids turn around and sees Tigress walking around with her outfit, which made all the kids scream and run in fear. Musaki started laughing as Tigress came behind him and said, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, I told them a scary story and that you're in it. Don't know why, but it just made my halloween all the more cooler."

"Was that a stab at me and my egyptian costume?"

"Well, it is scary-looking. I mean, any kid would pee on themselves if they see you wearing sometrhing like that...and you've succeeded. Good night."

Tigress seethed as she went back inside and Musaki looked up in the moonlight and said, "Well, mom, dad, I wish you were here to see this. It was awesome."

"Hey, Musaki."

"Hey, Ichi."

"So, did you like Halloween?"

"It was awesome!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Fu kinda enjoyed it as well."

"Oh, big brother! Time to play ballerina."

Then, Fu came with her costume and Musaki and Ichi were screaming in fear and they said, "Run, we're getting chased by the hideous goirl in her tutu!"

"Come back here!"

"In your dreams!" Ichi shouted.

"Run, while we still can!" Musaki said.

Then, Fu chased both Musaki and Ichi throughout most of the night and it became a halloween to remember.

* * *

**THE END**

And....that's the end of the story. Hope you guys like it a lot. I'd like to thank klonoakazeno for letting me use Ichi and Fu in this fic and thank you, Black Raider for letting me use your OC character, Chen in this fic as well. Happy halloween, everyone!!


End file.
